Barnes and Noble
by PunkPrincess316
Summary: When Vincent dares to take Yuffie to Barnes and Noble he gets exactly what he expected. Apparently Yuffie has decided to help the staff with a minor shelving issue.


_**Hehe, I actually witnessed this happen at Barnes and Noble…. Only in this situation I would be Vincent and my friend Sammie would be Yuffie.**_

"Yuffie. What are you doing?"

The tiny ninja snapped to attention, and stopped spinning the rack. "I'm just looking at the bookmarks. Last time we babysat Denzel, he and Marlene accidentally destroyed mine."

"Alright." Vincent eyed her suspiciously, not entirely certain that was really all she was up to.

He turned back to the bookshelf he was currently scanning.

To his utter surprise the annoying spinning did not resume.

"Yuffie?" She was not there anymore. Vincent shrugged it off. Yuffie liked to read, she was probably off picking a book for herself.

"What blasphemy is this?"

Vincent recognized the sound of his fiancées voice. "What's wrong Yuffie?"

"Just a little shelving error. These books definitely don't belong here."

Vincent tried to figure out where Yuffie was in the store, but couldn't tell because she had stopped speaking.

"I'll just fix it for them since this store seems to be improperly staffed." Yuffie muttered.

"Just make sure that you're putting them where they actually go and not just shoving them somewhere."

Yuffie's head popped up above a shelf a few rows down, "I know my way around a bookstore sugar. I do actually like to read."

"I know you do." Vincent flashed her a quick smile.

Yuffie winked and disappeared again.

She's really matured, Vincent mused to himself, smiling just a little. He pulled a book of he shelf and moved onto the next as he consulted his list.

"Jeeze there are a lot of these freaking books. Someone really screwed up big time."

"You know you really don't need to move those books if you don't want to. You could always just tell an employee that they've been mistakenly placed."

"I know I know." Yuffie's voice sounded a little strained. "But it's going to bother me so I'm just going to do it myself."

"Whatever you want." Vincent returned to his shopping.

"My gosh Vinnie. They even put the other editions over here too."

Vincent frowned. Now even he had to admit that was strange. But as usual he blew the trivial concern off.

"Vinnie if they don't know who the author was then how do they decide how to order the books?"

"What do you mean?" He pulled another book off the shelf.

"Like if the author was Anonymous then do they list that as the author?"

"Usually yes."

"So the author of the bible was Anonymous? Or was it Jesus?"

"I'm not sure Yuffie. A lot of people went into the creation of the bible, but I'm pretty sure that most religious people accredit God as the author."

"Okay that works."

Vincent paused again. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious."

Vincent smiled. Always asking questions that one was. He stopped smiling when he heard muttered voices coming over from Yuffie's direction. Probably just an employee telling her to keep her voice down.

"Vinnie I'm going to hafta wait for you outside."

His eyes snapped up yet again. "Why?"

"It seems I've just been kicked out of Barnes and Noble." He watched his petit fiancée twirl around and walk out of the store like she owned to place.

She didn't seem upset.

Nonetheless Vincent hurried up and found the last of his books, paid for his purchases and exited the bookstore.

"Yuffie, how did you get thrown out of Barnes and Noble? You didn't seem like you were doing anything inappropriate."

"I didn't think so either but the assistant insisted."

"What did you do?"

"I put all bibles in the fiction section of course."

Vincent felt his eyes widened, "You did what?"

Yuffie gave him a confused look, "I put the bibles in the fiction section. Why do you think I asked you who the author was?"

_**There you are. This is not meant to be offensive in any way or form. The friend who did that is actually a really devote Christian! It was just something meant to be funny.**_


End file.
